The present invention relates to a seal for a can or similar container such as a metal can used for soft drinks, beer, juices and the like. More particularly the present invention relates to a thin film adapted to cover the top of such cans and prevent contamination of the top surface of such can by dirt or other foreign substances.
Cans or similar containers made of aluminum, steel or other suitable material provide a convenient means of packaging and transporting a variety of foodstuffs and have met with considerable consumer acceptance. Suitable designs generally are cylindrical shaped, closed containers often provided on at least one end thereof (hereinafter the top) with a means for opening the container. Suitable opening means include the well known pull ring which separates from the can after opening of the can and lift tabs which cause a section of the can top to separate by deforming into the interior of the can upon application of a lifting force. Most generally such opening means are utilized for beverage containers.
Disadvantageously, present designs for cans and in particular beverage cans do not provide a means to prevent contamination of the surface of the can top. Such contamination may be accidental and incidental to transport and storage of the product, or intentionally caused by a terrorist or saboteur. Because the consumer is likely to contact such surface with his or her mouth while drinking from the can, or the can's contents are likely to come in contact with the contaminated surface, it would be desirable to provide a means to prevent such contamination.